


May I take you the sunlight [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, and maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickletea/gifts).



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208063322212583.jpg.html)

Here The prompt : Just happy family fluff. :DD (Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr, and Raven | Mystique)  
I had a few more clues through your letter :" absolutely adore AUs, may it be modern, fantasy, etc. etc." , "Fluff gives me life, though I also like quite a bit of angst. And pining. "

Ok !! Challenge accepted !!

 

Our story takes place in the 19th century.  
Erik is a vampire.  
He collected Raven and Charles when they were children with the idea of making them vampires when they became adults.  
This night is the night.  
Erik poured opium in their tea and they fall asleep.  
He needs to think before turning them into vampires.  
He is proud of the strong character of Raven and he thinks she will be a beautiful vampire.  
But he hesitates to turn Charles which he gradually fell in love with. Selfishly, Erik wants it because he desires an immortal life with him, but he knows that Charles wants probably remain human.  
He must make a decision tonight.


	2. bonus

Just for fun :   
doodle, sketch, inking and color (first try).  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151115050951384541.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151115050955551068.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151115050955210355.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151115050952500280.jpg.html)


End file.
